


Meet M

by TesTeal



Series: Highlander one-shots [7]
Category: Grimm (TV), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: German, Portland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick meets a friend of Monroe from Germany</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet M

“Hey Monroe, are you there?”Nick knocked on Monroe's door while saying it. First nothing happened then a unknown man opened the door with a beer bottle in the other hand.The man was about his height, had military short hair, dog tags around his neck, all that was missing were a uniform but the man wore long grey sweatpants and a green shirt.

“What do you want,Sir?”the man asked. Nick replied: “Who are you?I need to talk to Monroe, I am a friend of his.” .After a few seconds consideration time the man stepped aside and said with a heavy german accent: “Name’s Oberfeldwebel Johann Mayer. Come on in, Monroe is out meeting a potential client and Rosalee is in the spice shop.”

So Nick went inside and Mayer closed the door behind him.

Nick began to do small talk to stop the awkward silence. “By the way my name is Nick. So what does a I guess german officer do in Portland?”. “I just got stationed at Fort Bliss from the federal ministry of defence. So I thought why not make a stop in Portland to visit an old buddy. So why does a police detective need help from a cloak fixer and is also a friend?”. Nick didn’t know what to say;but also didn’t want to sound mean but nonetheless he said: “That is police business”.

The truth was he needed to talk to him because he had seen a weird Wesen today at a crime scene as a bystander. Thank god he wore sunglasses today; it was a atypical sunny day. He couldn’t find anything close to it in the books. Also he wanted to talk about his weird results from the doctor after the PTZD.

The man settled the bottle on the stairs next to him and suddenly woged.

Out of instinct Nick reached for his gun but stopped himself from drawing it.

The man was the Wesen from the crime scene.

The face was almost not visible like a camouflage effect but from what you could see, it wasn’t a defensive Wesen but a predator. He had knowing, aggressive slits as eyes and hard facial features.On his head were small horns and he had viper like fangs.The skin appeared to be that of a reptile too. The rest of the person was almost invisible to except for the cloth. All in all you could say it is a Chimera.

‘It’ said with a hollow voice: “So Monroe is really conspiring with a Grimm!”

That’s when Nick decided to draw his weapon with the safety off. What happened next Nick really didn’t know, one second he stood there with his gun  next he was disarmed and laying on the floor, head towards the floor, arms behind his back and felt the weapon at the back of his head.

That was the time Monroe decided to open the front door and snarled when he had opened the door: “M, stop this”.Apparently the man listened because Nick was released from the grip, the gun disappeared from his head and he could stand up. The first thing he noticed was that Monroe was  aggressively woged. When Nick stood up he was immediately pulled behind Monroe by him.

The man was still in full woga and snarled at Monroe: “Oh, Monroe, sei kein Spass Verderber. Außerdem ist der Grimm ja selbst Schuld, er zog seine Waffe!” Monroe growled and said: “M, keine Gewalt in diesem Haus- warum auch immer!”*

With that the issue seems to be resolved and both let go of the Woga.

Monroe addressed Nick: “Everything okay, Nick?” Nick just nodded “Nick this is a old friend of the family from Germany, we just call him M. M this is Detective Nicholas Burkhardt of the Portland Police Department and Grimm.”

***⁓ “Oh,Monroe, don’t ruin the fun. Besides it is his own fault he drew a gun!”... “M, no violence in this house for whatever reason!”**


End file.
